A Red head's Respite for Love
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Grell x Gaara. M for Hidan mouth and later scene's, Grell shipped off to Japan from London to fix his interests in both sex's. He meets Gaara and all hell break's loose, can be find love or will it just be heart break? Boy x Boy warning!
1. Chapter 1

[You may not be his first, his last, or his only. He's loved before, he may love again. But if he loves you now, what else matters? He's not perfect - you aren't either, and the two of you may never be perfect together but if he can make you laugh, cause you to think twice, and admit to being human and making mistakes, hold onto him and give him the most that you can. He may not be thinking about you every second of the day, but he will give you a part of him that he knows you can break - his heart. So don't hurt him, don't change him, don't analyze and don't expect more than he can give. Smile when he makes you happy, let him know when he makes you mad, and miss him when he's not there. Love is a butterfly, hold it too close and you'll crush it, too loose and it will fly away.]

It was a cold day in London as a family holding suitcases walked the old cobbled streets into the airport, today was the last time their son would see his family before they shipped him off to Japan. Tickets in hand they set him up with they handed over the bags, did a weak smile and there was space for a hug, kiss, anything a usual parting would hold but there was none. His mother hands him a silver chain with the Christian cross on it and nods before giving a small prayer, his father prods him in the forehead with holy water. This was the usual ritual when he was going on a trip, leaving him standing he pushes his hair from his eyes and starts to walk the bridge to the plane. Rain lashes down on it from London to Japan as the young man sits at the window staring out on to the grey waters.

His pale fingers twisting the long crimson locks as he watches the old high rise life go beyond the grey clouds as he flies towards a small countryside city behind mount Fuji. To ease the pain of leaving his own university, friends and family behind he stares at his own reflection before turning back to the laptop in which holds all the information he needs about the destination.  
The teen had been 'specially selected' to come and live in a little town he couldn't even find on the map, the thing that had brought him to living in this town was the chance of a new school and to start a new life from scratch. When the trolley came rolling down the isle he smiles and nods his head before taking a small can of coke to drink to numb the travel sickness, this wasn't his first plane journey but he had never left London and stayed away like this.

All he knew of the university was the name and rank, the school was for the gifted, the talented as it were and was told that he would be put into classes with both upper, middle and lower class people. He was not rich hence his 'special' acceptance because of his talents. 'Konokatsuki' was the name of the school and yet it didn't help the knot in his stomach and the nagging in his mind that shouted that perhaps he wasn't going to be accepted the way he hopes he was in his last school but when were all students ever that nice? Another thing that worried him was to hope that his Japanese would be sufficient enough to actually understand them, before being shipped off he had been part of a Japanese and English family but had spent his life under the roof of London. It didn't help the anxiety thinking of all the things he could say wrong.

Shaking the dreary thoughts from his head he went back to closely examining his eyes, he had elusive liquid green eyes, his mother always told him it meant he always looked towards home, supposedly they glistened like emeralds when he was happy and became an oozing dark green, almost, when he became angry. The cracking of the old planes voice box yelps through the cabin of an old man that drags out his words they were about to land, it was strange getting off and glancing around at Tokyo's bright lights instead of London's.

Of course he wasn't going to be staying there long as a cab rolls in to whisk him away to the new town, the man steps out but he only nodded for the young teen to pull his bags towards the car as he smiles, sitting in the leather seat the driver speaks to him in Japanese; it was the test of a life time if he could speak just right to him and not make himself look silly.  
"where to?" he questions as he stares through the small eyehole to glance at him.  
"the train station in the centre of Tokyo, please" he speaks politely and smiles as the driver nods and pulls off, his eyes turning back towards the laptop as the red head types out notes to keep the journey occupied. It didn't take long to change eye contact from the screen of flashing words to the window while reading the signs to himself, there were no Taxi's that would go that far out and so he had been told to take a train instead.

Standing cramped on the platform he stares at the track in thought while people scuttle together to fight their way into the train, luckily the Londoner had gotten a seat but it was unluckily cramped between a large man and a gangster kind of punk. Reading a newspaper he stares at the music and publisher print until he had finished it all, just in time to change trains now. On the second platform it was deserted of any life as the wind blew in a howl of fury, the creaking metal sign screeching in a chime as the ring of the train sings its course.

Slowly the old doors open and he steps in to find it actually holding people, all their eyes shift to him like darts; they all glare making the redhead gulp. Striding quickly down the isle he swiftly jumps through and into an empty coach to his satisfaction, palm-pad in hand he swiftly rages the touch screen with a message to his Twitter page and Myspace telling them he had gotten so far in one piece. Flickering lights and total darkness makes him stare up at the roof until they come back on, the beeping of the command to be close to the destination makes him shift and stand at the door happily. Walking half the town wasn't a problem for him, you had to walk a lot in London because of traffic but when it came to carrying so many bags it was a trek, people gave him strange looks as if they knew him but that was impossible, perhaps they knew he wasn't from around here (the bags did make it obvious).

The new apartment next to the university didn't look that bad however, it was large and eloquent; paid for by the school, everyone got this kind of treatment. It must have been the suite for the rich and upper class at one point, leather black chairs are placed near the marble fire place and tons of books stack high on shelves all round them, on tables and even the finely carved flooring. He springs onto the large bed with drapes that sweep around, fine silk pillows and covers that were once neatly folded are now messed and ruined by him throwing his things onto it.  
He unpacks the clothes from each into drawers and sticks posters up of random things, there was one of god but he just shakes his head. His family always tried to force the religion onto him but he just didn't feel part of it, he did believe there was a god, heaven; a sanctum for him to be himself after he completes his life goals. He hadn't told them but he had became Buddhist over a summer break when he was 15, he liked the thought of enlightenment and a kind of score for what you have done well to add to your choice of afterlife.

His already bemused family would probably throw him out if they found out, his father was a priest and his mother was a kind of nun without the licences. Rolling up the poster he stows it away in a small pocket of the case, always best to keep it just in-case his family decided to come round one day and see the missing item. The good news about the school was that he could wear what he liked which was most always what he already had on which consisted of a white business shirt with a loose red tie, long black trousers, a long red jacket that rests on his elbows and kitten heel boots with straps up them and his glasses which were red with small chains, like the old kind your grandmother would wear but more fashionable. The chains connecting to the spectacles had little silver, metal, skulls that had small red gems for eyes, the reason he had chosen them; he liked red a lot.

By morning he had got up bright and early to do his usual stretches and make him self presentable by straightening his hair, putting on the fake eyelashes and a little foundation to cover anything that didn't need seen. In all he looked pretty yet handsome, that's what everyone who knew him would describe it as and no doubt everyone will be mistaking him for a woman all the time but he didn't mind, it meant the efforts for beauty was a success. The university was bigger than he expected but so was the city, he looked at how all the girls were, he had always went to an all boys school and guessed their presence by looking at 'gloss' or 'booty love' for inspiration on how to appear just that bit more beautiful but seeing them in real life was like a day at the fairground, hunting for that little brown teddy with the glossy black eyes in the coconut-shy.

Walking past the drive way and past the other students he stares in awe at the wealthy appearance they all have while he pushes his glasses back up to glance round, the red head's hair shimmering under the sunlight. Everyone staring at him and whispering amongst each other while some girls smile and wave, as foretold he reached a very large and fancy door stowed deep away from the stone archway, the outside walls where a faded white and the scorched ground around it nipped at him. Even though the tree's round it sat high above, the sun still managed to burn away at every piece of the ground and building. It didn't take much to open the large oaken door that led into the front hallway which was large and gloomy, filled with different things such as artwork and papers asking for people to join their new clubs.

The map he had been given leads him to the far end where his classroom was for first subject which was Religious and Moral Education (especially chosen by his parents), he ventures inside the room and gasps in awe at how big it was. He strides in with his head low while he peers round to see that he is first to come to class, bounding up the stairs of the pew like rows he takes a seat to the very far end, staring out the window with no describable emotion while watching birds flutter by.

"fucking heathens…" an albino curses under his breath watching Christians and other religious people stepping in and taking seats at the very bottom, the closer to the teacher the more of a pet you must be but he seemed unsure. He comes to sit next to the figure in the back row while peering for only a moment at the red head to see he had pens and paper strewed out against the table while he sketched out notes on something, the hand writing too fancy for him to understand but the lack of concentration for the crimson hairs moves to a clump of yellow and pink merging with navy blue in front of him.

"I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" the pink one snaps bitterly were as the other scowls and mouths off insults like a list, his head goes back down while the albino scowls at the sound but before he can tell them to shut up a loud voice beats him to it from the front.  
"get your books out and shut up!" he yells making the room become nothing more than an empty silence, the red head ignores everyone around him and scribbled notes down at high speed.  
"and that is it for today, I want approx 5000 words on a religion or cult of your choice by next week. Pack up!" he yelps slamming shut the thick book and storming out, the red head neatly packs away their things and ominously slides behind the swearing student to head down the steps with their mind in another world. The albino had three classes with this new person who seemed to stay hidden from everybody in every class, never speaking, never looking away from the work and throughout this he stayed unsure if it was a guy or a girl.

Sitting in the library the red head reads through his notes while adding to them when a group of men come along to speak to him.  
"hello" one of the teen smiles watching him look up and return the expression, they all sit down and have a chat asking him where he was from and how long he had been at the school followed by the question if he liked it.  
"so what's your name?" the boy with long blonde hair tied into an impossible pony tail enquires.  
"Grell Sutcliffe, and you?" he smiles politely at them, they all where quite feminine just like him.  
"Deidara Ino" the young blonde man with azure blue eyes replies with a grin, clay in one hand.  
"Kimimaro Kaguya" the boy with white hair in two bunch's barely answers looking rather spaced out.  
"Kakuzu Kane" the boy with the mask answers while working on his maths homework.  
"Zetsu Yarrow, **that is Itachi Uchiha**" the man who seemed to have a split personality speaks with bright green hair but black and white contacts in, his green nail varnished finger pointing to a quite man with long black hair tied in a weak ponytail, scars on either side of his cheeks and glasses but he was still looked very handsome in Grell's opinion.  
"its nice to meet you all" the crimson haired boy smiles before hearing the bell go for next session, none of them had music next leaving him to walk to the class alone again but they had agreed to talk at lunch.

Perching to a stool with music notes and the piano that the teacher picked out for him he sits reading it through while tapping his finger to each invisible key happily to him self, only just glancing up when girls sigh and squeak at the sound of someone coming in. This young teen had short spiky sand red hair and a black shirt with jeans and black trainers, grinning and winking at all the women in the room. Grell's elusive green eyes move back to the piano with uninterested features.  
"Gaara-sama, come sit next to us" one girl begs with her eyes sparkling while others whimper for him to come sit near them instead, his eyes shift to look at the new 'girl' sitting to the small piano.

"come back Gaara-sama! Don't bother with her" another gives him dog eyes but he takes her cheek and rubs it.  
"it's okay, I just want to say hello. My beautiful tulip" his voice delicately speaks making her droop into her chair, they all stare as he walks towards her, sitting down he leans on his below and smiles his 'dreamiest' at her. Glancing up she gives a short smile before peering back down at the notes while running her fingers against it then tapping a fine nail a little more listening for the right series of taps.  
"I haven't seen you here before, are you new?" blinking she looks back up and stares into his eyes but nothing of her colour changes like most turn.  
"yeah, first day" she replies propping down the notes on the stand next to the chair.  
"say…I'm free at lunch. Would you like the hottest guy in school to -show- you around?" the girl looks at him then shakes her head.

"no thank you, I've already said I would talk to a couple of people I met this morning" the red head seems taken back by the rejection while girls behind them whisper 'what's wrong with her, she's crazy, he's gorgeous, Gaara-sama you could show me around' All taken back just as him at the rejection.  
"I see you like to good care of your self, I like that in a woman…" he tries again leaning closer but the red head seems to widen her eyes at the comment then murmur under her breath.  
"I'm sorry, I think there has been a mix-up…I'm a guy" the girls bounce back and gasp causing more chattering, Gaara had widen his eyes, went bright red and ran off to sit next to the girls trying to get his composure back.

During the class 'he' sat having a chat with the teacher about different clubs, Gaara catching them nod and shake hands while he goes back to the desk with a pleased smile. Some girls had flocked to talk to him making the red head curiously listen in with everyone else.  
"wow! You had your own band?" one gasps with her mouth wide while the strange accented male nods.  
"where are you from?" the brunette enquires with a small blush.  
"London" Grell replies plucking another string on the guitar a couple of times.  
"that's really far away, what was your last school like" they seemed to become more enthralled the more they learnt about the Londoner.  
"an all boys, church school" this made Grell blush slightly with embarrassment while they gasp again.  
"must have sucked…" the blonde points out giving him an sympathetic expression, he smiles pleasantly.

"yeah, its nice to meet real women. I never thought they would be as beautiful as in the magazines though" the girls blush at this and smile gently into the innocent comment.  
"m…my names Ami, what's yours?" the girl with long blonde hair enquires with a gentle blush.  
"Grell Sutcliffe, I'm not surprised your name is Ami" this takes her back into blinking profusely, while he shakes his hand to show he isn't being nasty about it.  
"your name means love in Italian and you seem like a very lovely girl" her eyes widen as the blush fires up like a forest going up in flames, all the girls either gasp or 'aww' at the comment and give him endearing expressions. Soon the bell rung while Grell quietly left the room with a guitar, glancing to see Gaara watching him still seeming confused about the situation. He wanted to go tell him everyone makes the mistake but he felt the guy would just find it patronising, in the lunch hall the red head ignores the wolf whistles and sits down next to the guys from before who seemed to have the same problems as himself.

"I heard you embarrassed Gaara Kazkage in front of the entire music class" Deidara whispers quietly while they all lean in with wide eyes, some giving a worried expression to this information.  
"the guy mistook me for a girl" the crimson haired boy points out with a pout in defence.  
"you should of told him sooner than leaving it so long" Kakuzu gruffly states glancing over at the table just catching them staring over at them, more than usual anyway; but so was everyone.  
"I thought he knew" the Londoner stabs his pasta and eats with an uncaring tone.  
"well Grell-san…you look like a really hot chick" this makes his eyes widen then come back to normal.  
"be careful, I heard Gaara is bi…**he'll either make your life a living hell or keep flirting with you**" Zetsu mumbles pointing it out while the red head scratches the back of his head.

"he's a good looking guy but he's too erm…cocky?" they nod at this then look at him with enquiring eyebrow rises.  
"gay or straight?" they almost instantly question making him blink then squint his eyes in thought.  
"I'm not sure…my mother says that it's a sin to like the same sex…the reason why I came here is to fix it and find a girl" they blink then lean closer with accusing stares.  
"there's nothing wrong with liking other guys, I mean…we all are a mix between bi and gay our selves, un" Deidara snaps with a scowl that is only normally used when a parent is telling their child off.  
"really? Who do you like…" the elusive eyes sparkling in hope while they lean back and become flushed, leaning back in they whisper quietly to him while making glances over at the table with Gaara and his own crew.

"Deidara likes this guy from his art class called Sasori Akasuna…Itachi likes Kisame Hoshigaki…see the man there with the long black hair and pale skin? that's Orochimaru Nekozawa…Kimimaro likes him but I can never see how and Zetsu, he'll deny it to all extent but he has a crush on that boy with the orange mask. Tobi Uchiha, Itachi's cousin if your wondering" the masked and muscular boy points out while Grell notes them and nods with interest, he looks back at the red and green eyes with a questioning look.

"not even I know who Kakuzu likes, un" Deidara laughs giving him a smirk when the miser gives him a gentle glare, Grell looks around when they ask if he see's anyone he likes the look of.  
"I don't really see anyone interesting…" Grell shrugs eating the food on the plate and then pushing it into a small tray holder after waving them off, walking through the school he comes across a lone hallway that he decides to venture. Scuttling makes him turn to look around, eyebrow raising while he pushes his glasses up and turns to walk again, the same scuttling behind him but a little louder.


	2. Chapter 2

Stopping and standing still he waits patiently before ducking when arms swing at him, spinning on his heel he bursts up grabbing their throat and pushing them at arms length. Eyes widening to find the man in orange mask squirming under the grip until he drops him, the boy whimpering and holding his neck.  
"Tobi is sorry! Tobi wont sneak up and hug you again!" he backs down while Grell gives a nervous smile and shakes his hands.  
"sorry I thought you were trying to attack me" the childish man's muscles relax at this and he steps a little closer with a confused head tilt.  
"why would Tobi want to hurt you?" the red head shakes his head then peers around, shadows of more people appearing as they turn the corner and glance at Tobi then at Grell. Eyes lighting up at the sight which most likely meant they thought he was a chick, again.  
"well, I'm going now. It was erm 'nice' meeting you Tobi-san?" turning on his fine heel he trots away down the hall and disappears down another, sitting in a quiet area outside next to the playing field he crosses his legs and places his two fingers on his right onto the left palm while keeping his back straight.

Eyes closed he sits with the hand gesture to the middle of his chest and takes deep breaths until they relax, ears concentrating on everything around him instead. The wind blowing his hair gently in the breeze while he lists everything he can hear; girls laughing, someone running by in a rush, the leaves of the tree's going mad on the Sakura tree above him while pink petals rain down to the ground much like a clip of a movie scene. All that was missing was a knight in shining armour to come and whisk him away from day to day life, the birds chattering on the rooftops and branches swoosh while what sounds like the heavy kick of a ball could be heard close by.

Grell feels something bad about to happen and instantly puts his hand up to stop it, something knocks his palm and stops in its movements. Opening to look he glances at a rugby ball that drops to the dusty ground with a thump seconds later, staring round no one comes to retrieve it. Slowly he bends from the sitting position downwards to pick it up without moving his legs or lower torso at all and stares at it with a blink, getting up he hums in thought of where it could have came from before hearing shouting from across the field. A group were waving for him to bring it back over, Grell places it down and gives it a heavy kick straight over the fence and over into the field. Accidentally knocking someone in the back of the head making them stumble forwards then whisk around with a glare, the Londoner grits his teeth and cringes at the sight.

"sorry!" he yelps watching the friends check if he's okay but are only shrugged off before they get back to playing, the red head sighs with relief that they said nothing more and he goes back to meditating. Thinking about it the boy he hit looked a lot like Gaara, if it were him that would have been troublesome. He had already embarrassed him once, a second time wouldn't seem accidental when it actually was. Footsteps coming closer make his ears prick to listen as they stop in front of him followed by a cough, opening his eyes he looks up at a tall blue toned man; Kisame if he remembered correctly.  
"would you like to play rugby with us? We heard you were a champion player back in London, our leader wants to test you. If that doesn't sound like a hassle" the shark like man enquires while Grell blinks slightly, shaking his head the man seems perhaps nervous of the rejection.  
"sorry, I haven't played in years. I have to go to class now anyway, that and I don't have anything to wear to play. Thank you for offering though" Grell gets up from the bench and smiles up at him before picking up his black and red shoulder bag and quickly leaving, the shark going back to see Gaara glaring that he hadn't came back with the redhead like he was told to.

"he said he couldn't" the teen rubs his forehead in thought, the sting from the hit to the back of the head still going for him.  
"this 'Grell' is starting to get on my nerves…" he grumbles with a scowl while everyone winces, the look wasn't a good thing while Hidan bumps into the conversation.  
"I don't see what you fucking see in him then" the Jashinist snaps with a confused brow raised.  
"its obvious, the guys got like 30 fan girls on his first day! If he keeps it up Grell will be the second 'must have guy' which means Gaara will have to fight for the ladies" Sasori retorts but all of this was just making their leader get more irritated by the second.  
"I doubt it, no girl would say no to his charms. New guy or not Grell wouldn't possibly be able to do it, I mean. Gaara has the looks, the personality, the money and the power and the slick mouth to make any girl swoon. Gaara is the rugby coach, hottest guy of the year three years running and is basically the strongest guy in the university!" Orochimaru speaks with his usual 'masters pet' attitude but he had noticed that their leader was about ready to kill them, he then goes on to add some more to make the leader grin with triumph. "all this Grell has is a couple sweet facts and a feminine appearance, they'll get bored of it"

The masochist listens for a moment then stupidly adds to the conversation with a questioning stare. "but Grell was head singer of his own band that made T.V, champion martial arts fighter in London and was a famous rugby seeker at one point…" Sasori had caught onto what Orochimaru had been attempting to do and looks at Gaara starting to revert to his angry position.  
"used to! Used to have these things, he came here and is basically no better than any other boring guy in here now. They'll get bored of him, give it a week and they'll be clawing for Gaara's attention again and Grell will become white noise…I don't think the guys wanting any attention anyway he's too distant from it really" Akasuna shrugs while they nod, speaking of fan girls there had been a few shouting for them to carry on playing; get topless while they were at it making them grin.

However over the week they had been wrong and to all of Gaara's annoyance he had started to have a crush on the certain red head like many other guys and girls in the university, it wasn't until the weekend that this became worse when they met in the gym. Gaara chatting up a few girls with his group while a flash of red that seemed familiar walks past towards the punching bags, the groups heads turning along with the girls who watch Grell tie his hair up and start to wrap up his fists before starting to kick, punch and elbow the bag without much interest in his surroundings. The girls squeaking when the sight of a sweat covered six pack he carries is seen as he takes to the treadmills and weight lifts, swooning in awe at how the guy can keep going without a single rest.

"that guy must come to the gym like 5 times a week" one girl sighs watching Grell bound up and down on the treadmill with his headphones in to keep him self concentrated on the wall, the others nodding while seeing Gaara showing off. Blushing they watch him before leaving to get something to drink leaving them alone with the red head humming under his breath to one of his songs that he had made at some point over the years, Gaara couldn't help but sneak to some of his small practises when he plays his guitar or drums on the unused stage during lunch and after school periods.

He had already asked him many times to have lunch with him instead of spending it with his friends or reading but every time it was always 'sorry I can't, I'm busy' and he really wanted to slap himself for being jealous when a girl or guy started talking to the red head instead. Striding over with is usual overconfident steps he waves a couple fingers at Grell as he slows down and takes his head phones off, his six pack shimmering along with his muscles tense making it harder for the sand sibling not to think of inappropriate thoughts.  
"hey…" he smirks looking the Londoner up and down while he cocks his eyebrow, an expression that shows an expecting stare for the disturbance to have been important is returned. "you're looking good today…wouldn't like to have a coffee in the café with me after this?" the red head rolls his eyes before stopping the treadmill completely to look around for something else he hadn't already worked on that wasn't already occupied.

"sorry, I have training in an hour" the sand sibling growls under his breath at the almost famous quote, Gaara looks back up then smirks again.  
"it wouldn't hurt to have at least one coffee with me before you go…_would it_?" the boys eyebrow twitches to the tone at the end while he shakes his head slightly and grips the railing of the treadmill.  
"no thank you, I have to be there sharp" Grell calmly speaks leaving swiftly while Gaara smirks, it was interesting. The tone, it made the teen squirm even if he tried to hide it, a plan brewing in his head as he figures out a way to get the teen. In the changing block Gaara had snuck in on him and wraps an arm around his torso pulling him closer causing him to squeak in horror, the sand sibling grins into the embrace and spins him round to be face to face.

"what do you think your doing? Let me go!" Grell snaps pushing at him and struggling to escape but is frozen when he is pushed against the lockers with Gaara pushing against him with a cunning smirk that is suddenly hidden by his lips brushing up at the crimson heads ears to whisper.  
"_have dinner with me tomorrow afternoon_" the boy starts to squirm again to no success.  
"why do you keep annoying me?" Grell snaps with a hiss and a weak glare, he had given up struggling, it just hurt his back against the cold metal of the lockers. He could feel the sand sibling smirking into his ear again.  
"because every time I close my eyes while having sex, I see you" the red head had almost choked on air by now and widened his eyes considerably.

"so dinner at my place tomorrow?" the grin was like a Cheshire cat now as Grell stood stunned with his eyes wider than humanly possible, shuddering under Gaara ghosting his fingertips over the red heads stomach up to his collar bone where it rests momentarily. Nodding as a last resort the red head kisses Grell's cheek then thunders off with an amused laugh at the triumph of getting what he wanted, the Londoner slides down the locker with shock and stares at his stomach.

The entire night and afternoon the next day Grell could not stop thinking about what he had just got himself into, Gaara smirking at him every single time they caught eye contact making him groan inwardly. A lot of people had noticed this and glares were given the entire time, once the end of the day had come about Grell had finished his martial arts club and was beginning to walk home hoping perhaps the guy would have just forgotten and went out with someone else. Standing by the gate was the red devil he had been thinking about leaning on the iron gate, pushing off of it when he see's Grell and strides over.  
"about time" he grins walking beside him while he stays quiet and keeps his head down. Gaara's house was a lot bigger than Grell had expected, it made him feel very small and useless when standing near an expensive looking vase.

Carefully he stays as far away from the things as possible but keeps his sure distance from the sand sibling as well, sitting at a table he looks at the food with an unsure expression while Gaara rolls his eyes and puts it in his mouth.  
"it's not poisoned" his voice sounds amused but Grell does not smile, he wasn't sure why he even showed up to school because he might have been able to dodge this ordeal. Gaara would probably have found out where he lived though and came after him, keeping the door locked or not. Eating a bit he swallows it then pushes his lips together, almost like a chibi might, and his eyes sparkle at the food.

Noticing that his enjoyment of the food was being observed he slows down, sucking the noodle up then grinning in embarrassment, Gaara actually smiles rather than smirks making Grell's eyes shoot down and his cheeks tint pink. After the meal Grell tries to escape but is grabbed and pulled to watch a DVD in the living room, gripping his knee tightly and keeping as close to him self as possible he stares at the screen while the sand sibling shifts closer, doing a cheesy arm stretch above Grell then placing his arm behind the Londoner but he moves. The red head had no such choice however when the sand sibling pushes himself right up against the Londoners lap and places his hand on his hip, Grell tenses and squirms in an attempt to leave but is held in place. All the while Gaara has his eyes peeled to the screen watching the movie for the next zombie attack.

"erm, can I go to the bathroom?" eventually the teen grumbles and lets go but Grell doesn't hang around and bolts before slowing down and coming back with his head low, pout and blush in place.  
"that way" Gaara points down a different corridor with another rare smile making the red head blush further then run fast down the hall, shutting the bathroom door and locking it he leans against the door and takes a deep breath.  
"what did I get my self into…" the red head stares at his feet while gripping his temples, going to the loo he washes his hands and fixes his appearance.  
"if my mum was to find out…but…he does seem nice" the red head pouts while brushing the last messy strands of red locks then applying a little bit more of his mascara, blushing in thought, begging that he hasn't fallen for the egotistical and arrogant guy. That would be heart break since he knew Gaara would only use him like the other before him, shuddering at the thought of it he unlocks the door slowly and steps out to look around the long corridor.

Everything looked expensive and well kept, Gaara was defiantly some millionaires son and compared to Grell that meant he was just a stool, no the stools probably cost him a lot of money as well. Nothing in the house was just as cheap as he was, not in a bad way of course, some things still had a price tag making his eyes widen. Some of these prices would cost him a life time to work for, he was just a quire boy that hardly even got £1 every month if he were lucky; a street rat if that is a good way of putting it. Shaking it off he slowly walks down the corridor before going back out where Gaara stands hugging a girl with bright pink hair, blinking he waves momentarily; the girl glares accusingly before leaning closer into Gaara.

"Grell-san, this is my girlfriend. Sakura" the mafia like boy was giving a stern face while Grell only grins at his walk in escape route.  
"nice to meet you again Sakura-san, when you told me you where going on a date with a beautiful woman I didn't think you where being serious" Grell's voice so believable it could have even tricked Gaara into thinking that perhaps he really had said that, the girl blushes and looks to her boyfriend.  
"you really said that?" her eyes sparkling in delight as he smiles cunningly and pulls her closer, nodding then kissing her.  
"gag fest" the Londoner chuckles half heartily at the scene. "nah I'm kidding, I hope you're taking her somewhere nice Gaara-sama. Now if you excuse me I have essay's that wont be writing themselves, I'll let you both be alone~" the red head muses making the young woman blush in embarrassment while both watch him grabbing his coat and trot off swiftly out the door without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

At lunch the next day him and his group sit at a table laughing on their free period, gossiping about things that had heard. "lucky escape, I'm surprised he asked her around with you there" Deidara points out while Grell shrugs.  
"probably came uninvited to see her lover, thank the heavens though. I couldn't stand being in his house another minute" he murmurs eating into his tuna melt and drinking from the coke bottle.  
"I'm so happy, Sasori spoke to me in art today…" Deidara sighs swooning into his chair while the others grin. "we're going to the cinema tonight…" the blonde blushing deeply at the dreaming thought.  
"at least someone's had their luck in love" Zetsu laughs while the azure blonde grins.  
"well actually, he asked me to invite all of you. Tobi, Orochimaru, Kisame, Hidan and Gaara will be there. Most likely Gaara will have Sakura with him so you'll be scot-free from being harassed" they had all gone into dream mode into the sound of their crush being in the cinema with them, the Londoner rolls his eyes.

"depends, what movie and what time. I have marital arts and music at the end of the day, and the gym" their eyes dull into the always busy schedule the red head seems to be on.  
"well its Friday so we can stay out late, probably around 9pm?" Deidara asks them all as they look between each other and nod, all able to go as they turn to stern expressions at Grell who blinks.  
"okay, okay. I'll go" they all cheer and punch the air about it, Gaara's group had all turned to watch the commotion curiously.  
"Grell-san…can we come watch you sing?" they enquire while the young man blinks.

"actually, an audience would be nice. I need some critics around to tell me off" he smirks as they grin and all get up with their bags and all trudge off still gossiping about it, after school the teacher stands speaking to him while Grell nods. His friends walking in and waving as they look at the stage and band members, it was just as impressive as usual.  
"I think word got around the school that you would actually be vocalising for once…what happened to the last singer?" Grell rubs the back of his head and points towards a tall man with white gloves and butler suit, they had gone for a theme randomly based on Grell's outfits but they liked the look.  
"he is taking base guitar instead until his throat gets better" he smiles patting him on the shoulder as he passes, the man grins and winks before walking off to talk to his little brother.

"Sebastian-san, Ami-san, Kankuro-san, Grell-san! Positions people" the teacher calls as they get up onto the stage, Grell grins at his friends before going pale when he see's Gaara's entire group spying with Sakura as well.  
"hello everyone, and thank you for volunteering to watch our band practise" he smiles getting cheers from everyone. "today we will be doing a cover of 'Moment' by Aiden" everyone cheers as Grell positions himself and gulps, back tune coming in quietly.

[I will wait for this moment when our lips collide and almost stops the earth. You're in my arms tonight] everyone cheers loudly to the sound of his voice as the guitar and drum come in slowly.  
[So I've come to complicate the dead. Are you with me? I've written out all my vows again. We're almost home to see the silence break on new years eve. We're only seventeen. If love exists, I will fall] the guitar and drums become louder into the background as Grell's voice hitches louder.  
[I will wait for this moment when our lips collide, and almost stop the earth. You're in my arms tonight. Just one more kiss to soothe the pain exists, In a world of lies. Misery take my shame alive. When everything fails a violent death, the smile you gave. Visit me in hell tonight, and say: "If love exists, I will fall."] the music going from quiet to loud again.  
[I will wait for this moment when our lips collide, and almost stop the earth. You're in my arms tonight. I will wait for this moment when our lips collide, and almost stop the earth. You're in my arms tonight] the music calms into a steady drumming while Ami partly backs him up.

[So I'm alive in love. (I'm alive in love.) So I'm alive in love. (I'm alive in love.) So I'm alive in love. (I'm alive in love.) So I'm alive in love. (I'm alive in love.) I feel so alive. (I feel so alive.) I feel so alive tonight. (So alive tonight.) I feel so alive. (So alive.) I feel so alive, you can't stop this feeling. So alive. I feel so alive. I feel so alive tonight.I feel so alive. I feel so alive, I feel so alive, you can't stop this feeling] Gaara's eyes and mouth had dropped while everyone else cheers loudly in enthusiasm.  
[If love exists, I will fall. I will wait for this moment when our lips collide, and almost stop the earth. You're in my arms tonight. I will wait for this moment when our lips collide, and almost stop the earth. You're in my arms tonight.I will wait for this moment when our lips collide, and almost stop the earth. You're in my arms tonight] finishing everyone's cheering picks up as he bows and then groups with his band to talk it over.

"Grell-san! That was amazing!!" everyone yelps over to him as he smiles and thanks them, Deidara and the others still in shock.  
"dude, I didn't think you could sing that well" the blonde states while the others nod enthusiastically, Ami walks over with a water bottle along with Sebastian and Kankuro.  
"if your not careful I think Sebastian will get replaced" Ami jokes as the tall and dark man smirks at the comment, Grell amusingly smiling.  
"nothing compares to Seb's voice" the crimson head grins being handed an ice cold beverage, Zetsu and the others blushing when their crush's come to stand next to them.  
"not going to sing another song?" Sakura enquires with an interested blink, Grell humming gently into the question.

"I didn't think my singing would be such a hit so didn't really plan anything but practising our newest song might be a good idea, up to you though" the band nod with a grin and walk off to set up while the Londoner speaks to the others.  
"new song? Better be one you made this time" Itachi points out making him grin with shark like teeth like that of Kisame's own jaws.  
"well it's a choice between A Lonely September and Write You a Song" they glance at each other then whisper and glance him up and down randomly.  
"we want to hear you sing Write You a Song" nodding he scurries off to tell the band which song they where going to practise, getting to the mike he states his next song; adding the personal lyrics was by him.

[I don't know how to make lots of money, I got debts that I'm trying to pay, I can't buy you nice things, like big diamond rings but that don't mean much anyway] everyone had shuffled closer to listen, Kankuro and Ami had gotten a great from their instruments for now while Sebastian play guitars.  
[I can't give you the house you've been dreaming, If I could I would build it alone. I'd be out there all day, just hammering away to make us a place of our own. I will write you a song, that's how you'll know that my love is still strong. I will write you a song and you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you] the girls had saddened there eyes in awe at the lyrics and stare up with dreamed expressions.  
[I don't know that I'd make a good soldier, I don't believe in being violent and cruel, I don't know how to fight, but I'll draw blood tonight if somebody tries hurting you. I will write you a song that's how you'll know that my love is still strong, I will write you a song and you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you. Now that it's out on the table (it's out on the table) both of us knew all along (knew all along) I've got your loving and you've got my song]

Gaara stares at Grell singing the song emotionally with a smile on his face while looking at Ami to keep him self concentrated.  
[I don't know how to make lots of money, I don't know all the right things to do, I can't say where we'll go, but the one thing I know is how to be a good man to you. Until I die that's what I'll do, I will write you a song, that's how you'll know that my love is still strong. I will write you a song and you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without,I will write you a song (I will write you a song) That's how you'll know that my love is still strong (love is still strong), I will write you a song and you know from this song that I just can't go on...without you] everyone claps as they bow again and start to pack of for the night, the teacher being very happy with the bands performance.

"well I have martial arts class now, I'll see you later" the red head waves running off after everything is tidied up, Gaara staring at him while hugging Sakura to keep her occupied. His group had started talking with Grell's, most of them blushing and exchanging numbers with smiles on their faces. Some of them high fiving each other where as Kakuzu and Hidan had disappeared half way through the concert to 'talk' about something, girls giggling to them selves to the sound of -something- going on in one of the locked math classes. Later that night standing about out front of the cinema the sprinting flash of red is found as Grell charges towards them in a hurry.

"sorry, kind of got lost…" several scrapes across his neck as they raise their brows towards this.  
"another rough lesson?" they enquire as he rubs his arm where it was most likely bruised to the extreme.  
"could say so" he smiles following them inside, Gaara's group hadn't appeared yet as they buy the tickets for them selves.  
"heard you had some **fun** in the maths room Kakuzu-san…a bit **kinky** for your first date don't you think? **Over a teachers desk I mean**" Zetsu grins making the miser blush and turn his head, Grell gives them a confused look as they explain it to him making him go from 'eww' to 'ohh' while looking at Kakuzu with astonishment.  
"you act like you've never seen or had a relationship Grell-san, un" Deidara points out while the red head blushes slightly, they all blink while sitting down.

"you've had a relationship, right?" they enquire as he shakes his head, another thought in their head.  
"one quick question, when in a relationship do you picture your self leading or being led?" they enquire looking at him as he blinks and thinks about it.  
"if your asking if I'm a Seme or a Uke then the answer is Uke" the red head laughs rubbing the back of his neck, they all raise their brows in utter disbelief.  
"Uke? Well that was a bit obvious.." they had all started to laugh at this but Kakuzu butts in a second later.

"actually I always saw Grell as being Seme, I mean. He played rugby, does martial arts and is the leader of a band. How many Uke's do you know who do that?" they had all stopped in their laughter to think about it.  
"that is kind of true I guess, hey Grell-san. You can safely say 'I'm the Uke and I could kick your Seme's ass' when you get into a fight" the Londoner smirks and glances back down at the cinema ticket, they had all dressed up 'specially' for the occasion which meant anything that made them look edible. Grell looked like he normally did and wore the usual red jacket but for once wore an open office shirt with a red shirt underneath and jeans that where tight in the right places.

"wonder what's taking them so long, un" Deidara pouts staring at the flashing lights of the cars outside going by, they had a good 20 minutes until the movie and most likely it would be empty of anyone but their own group.  
"you don't mind do you? I invited Ami" Grell enquires as they shrug and nod in approval of the decision, the young blonde walks in moments later and gives the red head a quick cuddle.  
"you're looking very pretty tonight" he smiles making her blush and giggle lightly, the sand sibling group finally coming in as they wave them over.

Inside Grell sits with Ami quite happily chattering away about random things while the others talk to their chosen seating, obviously sitting next to their crushes. Gaara at the end with Sakura as she cuddles into him happily while he stares at the back of Grell's head, Deidara leans over and prods him into turning around.  
"are you two dating?" both freeze and go red, the blonde laughing and leaning back. "thought as much, un"  
"w-was it that obvious?" Ami squeaks with a blush, the red head smiling shyly while Gaara glares in a jealous manner at this piece of information.  
"after seeing you singing that song to Ami, yes. How longs this been going on?" Itachi questions looking at him as he smiles at Ami.

"I only asked her out this afternoon" Ami nodding and blushing, Gaara's eye twitching as he squeeze's Sakura tighter into the embrace making her rather surprised but doesn't complain. Halfway through Grell and Ami had slipped closer until they were cuddled into each other, Gaara being raped rather than hugged at his own will. Hidan and Kakuzu had disappeared again while some of them had run off to corners of the room to kiss, the movie was only being watched by Grell and Ami quietly now while Sakura looks about then feels obliged to look for her own 'fun'. another half an hour later and the movie was over, some murmuring about something as they come back to get their things.  
"aww, that's actually kind of cute" Kisame grins looking at the red head from the stair isle, everyone coming to look as well, all smirking along with Sakura.

"looks like they fell asleep…" Gaara had gotten up to look and see's Grell and Ami hadn't intentionally knocked into each other, Deidara has a grin on his face as he blows up an old bag of popcorn and stands behind them with Kisame who had done the same thing. Nodding to each other they ready the bags and burst them sending Ami shrieking and Grell into jumping in fright, Ami grabbing her chest and begins telling them off while the red head sinks into his chair again.  
"I wish people wouldn't do that…" a soft voice mumbles as they look at a half asleep Grell, Uke face and a small tear in one eye from the slumber. His sharp teeth showing on one side as he blinks and rubs one ear that was closest to the bursting bag, Ami's blush becoming fire red at the sight.

"Grell-san, you look so cute" she whimpers hugging into him while he leans on her and stares over her shoulder at them still looking sheepish but confused which adds to the chibi effect, some of his hair had muffed up at the back making him look silly. If there was a chance in the world for it Grell would most likely have went mew as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his wrist, Ami squeezing him tighter and 'awwing' like a fan girl.

"lets go before this gets any stupider" Sakura mumbles pulling the sand sibling who seems in another world of his own and is dragged along while everyone trails behind, Ami chattering again.  
"so, what's your newest lyrics?" she enquires playing with her blonde hair while Grell smiles into the question.  
"I was thinking of 'your so gay' as the title" she nods letting her blue eyes seem enthralled while the others raise their brows questioningly to the title of the song.  
"send the lyrics to my email and I'll check it over" she comments while leaning closer into him as they hold hands down the lit street, Grell nods before stopping by her apartment complex, this was bad since Gaara and Sakura would be going into the same area.

"night Grell-san" Ami smiles as they cuddle then depart seeming unwilling of the gesture.  
"there's a festival tomorrow…something about Sakura tree's. I was wondering if we could go together?" Grell smiles tilting his head while she hums in thought.  
"I can't…I already made plans" Ami pouts while Grell blinks as the others listen in, waiting for the sad tone that most would give.  
"ah okay! I'll take pictures and bring you something back" his mood and tone happy as anything while Ami laughs.  
"please do, I love the food they sell there" cuddling one last time the pair of red heads and an odd pink go inside.

"you took that well?" Gaara's girlfriend enquires in a sarcastic tone while the Londoner gives her a questioning look. "would have suspected that you would have gotten sad?" she adds while he gives a surprised expression.  
"I don't mind, if she already made plans I shouldn't intrude. Butterflies really" and with that he waves to them and runs off down the hall to get into his apartment before they see where he lives.  
"what's that supposed to mean?" the pink haired woman pouts while Gaara shrugs then pulls her along, the sooner he got this over with the faster he could plan his idea to stalk Grell to the festival.


	4. Chapter 4

Grell sits on his bed with his black laptop that has red roses up one side while working on the lyrics, the email beeps. 'hm?' clicking it open his eyes widen, how did Gaara get his email?! The Londoner stares at the email unsure if he should read it or delete it, tapping his nail against the laptop he minimizes it and starts on his lyrics again. Another beep tells him he had another email.  
'RE: stop ignoring me =(' and 'RE: festival' groaning and rubbing his temple he opens the emails while pulling the blanket further over his bare back.  
[Hey sxy its your fav' guy in the wrld, go to the festiv' with me. Bed-Devil] looking at the screen his eyes slit ever so slightly as he types back.  
[I don't like you, you're annoying. How you got my email is a good example of it, why would I go to the festival with you anyway?] working on the last of his lyrics his msn pops up making him groan in aggravation.

[Shinigami; how did you get my msn as well?!] he types with a glare of disbelief, waiting for the reply which is almost instant.  
[Bed-Devil; magic baby…wat's a Shinigami?] reading the reply he stares at the webcam offer but clearly declines it, god knows what he would be doing on the other end of the webcam.  
[Shinigami; what's a Bed-Devil?] after entering it and seeing that the reply took a lot longer than suspected making him slowly regret asking.  
[Bed-Devil; cum to my room n' I'll show u frst hnd *wink*] Grell's face distorts in disgust as he sticks his tongue out in horror.  
[Shinigami; that's disgusting!] the Londoner could just hear the laughing the sand sibling must be going through. [Bed-Devil; yur no fun, cn I gt a copy of tht lyrc?] Grell glares looking at the lyrics notes scribbled onto the notebook beside the table.  
[Bed-Devil; aw dn't be like tht Grell-chan] the Londoner's eyes slit further at the pet name, the offer of webcam pops up again but he declines again with a small grumble. Getting up off the bed the long flowing hair disappears into the bathroom to have a shower and brush his teeth, on coming out his laptop was squealing for the pings of emails and messages to stop.

[Bed-Devil; Grell-chan?] [Bed-Devil; Grell-chan?! Stp ignorin' me baby] [Bed-Devil; if u' dn't ansr I'm cuming dwn thr to gt u] these messages go on for at least 10 minutes, another message popping up along with several emails from the same sand sibling. [Bed-Devil; if u dn't rply ths instnt] Grell groans inwardly and starts to type into the messenger.  
[Shinigami; you couldn't find my room even if you tried] the toothy grin appearing while the message for webcam pops up for the 10th time. [Shinigami; and stop sending me webcam, only the death gods know what your doing on the other side] still brushing his sharp teeth with his long red locks tied up into a spun bob that let the ends splatter in every direction like blood he waits for the slow comment.  
[Bed-Devil; room 668, flr rght blw me. Watch] Grell's eyes widening in shock horror as a sudden bang above him takes his attention into looking up, That was who was having the fun every night?! Even on his first day living in the complex he had to lie listening to someone in a bliss of their own above him, it was a nightmare listening to the bed squeaking the way it did.

[Shinigami; that's unholy…] he types in slowly hearing the banging stop.  
[Bed-Devil; wht is sxy?] Grell stares at the screen for a moment.  
[Shinigami; you, every night it's the same room that makes trying to sleep a living nightmare] the msn words bubbling up now.  
[Bed-Devil; bet u wsh 't ws u on the bed] Grell grabs his tooth brush and mouth to stop the white foam from hitting the screen.  
[Shinigami; not even with the titanic's bargepole] he could hear the laughing again in the back of his mind.  
[Bed-Devil; I wsh it ws u at nght] the Londoners feminine green eyes shoot open and the toothbrush hit's the floor making the foam splatter everywhere.  
[Shinigami; Unholy!!] the msn chat yelps as he scatters about back into the bathroom quickly trying to think of happy thoughts, on coming back the webcam was up again making him hit his forehead off the back of his hand in annoyance.  
[Bed-Devil; plz go on cam] staring at it the red head bites his tongue and puts it on, a sigh of relief on seeing that he is actually dressed still.

[Bed-Devil; u' sm hpy abut somthn?] the red heads mouth becomes ajar in thought before he looks at the cam on his own laptop remembering that he had one, his head tilting in defeat of something. [Bed-Devil; so tht's wht u' lk like witout make-up. U' lk better witout it] Grell raises his eyebrow momentarily before shifting the eye contact and blushing ever so slightly to his own displeased expression, Gaara smirking at this. [Bed-Devil; cmn to the festi' wit me thn?] Grell glances at the screen then shrugs at the question before yawning for the 5th time in a row. [Bed-Devil; cute, Grell-chan plz cum wit me. I'll keep my hnds to my slf] the Londoner's eyes slit again making him worry about getting crows feet at the age of 19.

[Shinigami; why would I trust you?] he enquires with his eyebrow raised, the sand sibling grins slightly before shrugging himself.  
[Bed-Devil; if I dnt thn I'll lve u aln fr a week?] the red heads forehead raises dramatically to this offer.  
[Shinigami; …you don't speak to me, go near me, look at me or even think about me?] Gaara's eyebrow squints. [Bed-Devil; too hrd nt to thnk of u…bt the others, thn ye] Grell clutches his cover in thought before starting to type again.  
[Shinigami; and if you 'do' manage to somehow manage this?] the most devious smile curls its way up Gaara's lips making him look more psychotic than he usually did with the insomniac black rings around his eyes.  
[Bed-Devil; u cm n' sty in my rm fr the night] Grell's eyes widen in shock before slitting and he begins to type again. [Shinigami; best of luck with that] the sand sibling shrugs before shifting his head to look at something out of view. [Bed-Devil; pik u up at 12 thn] the cam switches off and he logs off almost instantly leaving Grell staring at the screen, a pang of worry in his mind at this deal.

The hours on the clock spun before the teens eyes, until he only had 4 hours until the devil was going to be knocking at his door. Part of the reason he hadn't slept, was because upstairs Gaara had been living up to his name with Sakura most likely. Up and getting ready the Londoner had planned a way of tricking Gaara, into losing this bet. He had to make him self look edible, and fast. Which meant hours of preparation, and hard work; to get his hair just right, the make up to perfection, and his random body tones irresistible.  
Pulling on a pair of blue jeans that hug his bum just right, he slips on a black office shirt. His metal chainsaw necklace on a chain, pulling on his red jacket he groans. Watching it hit 12, shuddering he waits. Dread flowing up his veins, in an attempt to gain his composure he sits with headphones around his neck. Blaring 'The Safety Dance' by Men without Hat's. Doing a silly dance, his arm's shift from side to side. His feet scuffing on the carpet, sliding back when he hears the door. In a world of Grell's own, he opens the door. Pausing to look at Sakura, a head of red poking out from the corner. Gaara.

"You look like you're in a good mood" the flamingo smiles, shutting and locking his door he talks to the bubblegum. Trying to pretend Gaara didn't exist, it was obvious the perverted guy was staring elsewhere. And not at his beloved girlfriend, walking past the gates Grell's emerald eyes are bombarded. Many flashing colours and kimono's fluttering past his eyes, people of all ages running about to try every stall. Walking slowly he places a small fan into his bag, it was a small prize but he didn't mind. Receiving a text he stares at it, suddenly bursting into a smile. Apparently Ami had gotten time off, and was coming to the festival. Waiting by a candy shop he waves to the blonde, his rows of sharp teeth glinting. Gaara glares, looking to his feet with annoyance. It was already annoying enough, without yet another distraction getting in the way.

"Hi, Grell" she smiles, the sand sibling looking up. She had been promoted to a status, where she could call his name without a prefix?  
"Hey…how are you?" the Londoner enquires, hugging her gently. The blonde smiling back happily, a small blush on her cheeks.  
"I'm fine, I saw a game over there. If you guys want to show off" she points through a crowd, a tall tower above them.

Slowly the group move through the abundance of people, going to try the mallet and bell. The first competitor was Sakura, whom only got about half way. Ami hadn't did as well, but she still got a little azure dolphin. Gaara hit's it next, grinning like a wolf making the bubblegum haired teen, giggle softly. Carefully Grell steps forwards, picking up the mallet and glances to at the top. If he struck the bell, he'd get a large teddy. Unsurely he swings his arm up, and then back down. The small light drives upwards, a group watching trailing it up. Hearing a ding the redhead gleams, proud of such a feat.

"Whoa! You're so strong Grell-san" Sakura gasp's, pointing to a large Racoon toy he takes it. Turning to smile at Ami before giving it to her, peering around he glances at Gaara. Looking away when they make eye contact, he probably felt annoyed being defeated by a girly man. Sitting on a metal chair Grell bites into some candy-floss, Ami had bought a hotdog like Gaara and Sakura.

"It's getting late…the fireworks will be soon" the Londoner's girlfriend points out, leading the group to the Ferris wheel. Apparently if they paid a little extra, then they would get to stop at the very top, to watch the fireworks. Because of an overflow of people the group get's separated, the crimson haired teen's swaying hand being gripped tightly. Someone pulling him from the wave and into their chest, grunting on the impact Grell shuts his eyes. Begging that when he opened them it would be Ami, fat chance. Looking up at the sand sibling, he plucks himself away from his grip.  
"What, no 'thank you'? I did save you…" he snidely states, watching him brush away the dust from his shirt and infamous red coat.

"Thank you." he sigh's, glancing around worriedly for Ami. Spotting them already on the packed wheel, it looked like he'd have to watch from below. Quickly he strides towards a grass hill, other couples had flocked to sit there. Luckily getting the underside of a tree, Grell sit's down. Gaara trailing behind him quickly, sitting down and wincing when a branch stabs him in the ass. Now he knew how his Uke might feel now and again, the thought is brushed off however. He was now alone with Grell, no Sakura or Ami to bother them.

"The minute the fireworks end, I win this bed" the red sand sibling plight's, matter-of-factually. Grell rolls his eyes envious green eyes, not if he had something to do with it.  
"You do realise, even if you do win. I'll be sleeping on your sofa, you'll be on the bed. All the way at the other end of that house of yours" glancing at him, Gaara raises his eyebrow.  
"Why would you be sleeping on the Sofa? And I will be sleeping in the same bed as you" he states, watching him shift uncomfortably.  
"I'd much rather sleep on your sofa…or on the floor. The floor sounds like a good place" the Londoner murmurs, his chin against his knee's. Drawn up against his chest, with his arms wrapped around them.

"Why wont you sleep on my bed, it isn't like I'm going to try _touch_ you. Not unless…you _want_ me to" his voice going in and out of that annoying tone, the kind that melt's Grell's soul mentally. But not physically, he refused to show him any after the incident in the locker room. "I didn't hear a no" Gaara was purring in his ear now, shifting his head back against the bark of the tree.  
Gaara only follows him, he wanted to yelp something at him. However the words clung to the inside of his throat, refusing to come out. Feeling one of the sand sibling's hands rest on top of his, Grell begins to panic even more. Shutting his eyes, he could feel the sand sibling's breath against his cheek. Something clicking in his mind, opening them to grin deviously.

"I win the bet" this forces Gaara back, confused to this sudden comment. Pushing him off, the sand sibling sit's down on the grass. "You fairly can't come near me, for an entire week" feeling completely confident with himself, Gaara had become placid. Crap, he had forgotten completely about bet, damned. Gaining back the smirk, he grins wolfishly. Leaning back in towards the frantic teen, even if he lost the bet it didn't mean he couldn't kiss Grell anyway. Doing the unexpected he runs his hand to cup Grell's neck, leaning to whisper into his ear.

"Then I'll make this a parting gift, I'll miss not being able to annoy my precious Uke" widening his eyes, Grell shudder's. The panda eyed student had began to nip at his chin, licking and sucking gently. Leaning further to place his kneeling leg, under Grell's brought up leg's. Hearing a satisfactory moan, he pulls away to stare Grell's tilted head. Leaning against the tree, while his cheeks are tinted a flustered pink.  
From embarrassment, shyness, and the lack of oxygen he had obtained by stopping his breathing. "Hm…at least I know your neck, and chin are sweet. _But I want to know what_…" he whisper's something into the Londoner's ear, his cheeks burning a furious red with shock. "And don't deny it…I'll have my way" he chuckles evilly, moving to sit properly again.

Watching the fireworks as if nothing had happened. Soon enough the two girls appear, giggling about a joke or something.  
"Hey, sorry we got separated. Grell…You OK?" the blonde enquires, Gaara putting an arm around him to shake him softly.  
"He'll be fine, he just got a fright from the last of the firework's" he lies, pulling him to his feet and walking with the girls. Grell trailing behind in a hypnotised state, saying his goodbyes to Ami as they go past her apartment.  
"see you in a week, _sweetie_" Gaara whisper's seductively, like a snake he slither's back from where he came from. Inside his apartment Grell slides down the front door, staring at his feet in fear and shock. What had he gotten himself into, this time? What could Gaara possibly want to do to his sanity, in a week's time?


End file.
